


The Prophets

by DoctorLia



Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood Sins, Dope Magic Shit, Gen, Magic-Users, Mentions of Jiya's mom, Mentions of The Flynn Clan, Other, Teacher-Student Friendship, Teenage Jiya, Timeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: A snippet of a 13 year old Jiya learning some light magic with her teacher, the mysterious, Emrys in 2000
Relationships: Jiya & Original Character, Jiya & The Flynn's
Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Prophets

A white feather floated slowly across the room. It gently began to float down onto a table, but missed it’s mark by a few inches. It landed near a different colored feather, this one blue.

“Shit!”

“Language, Jiya.”

Jiya let out a frustrated sigh as she turned to look at her mentor. “I’m sorry, Mr. Emrys. I just can’t seem to get it.”

Emrys looked down at the small teenager with a gentle smile. “It’s alright, child. But understand, that the more upset you become, the more you will fail. Magic takes concentration.”

Jiya dramatically threw herself onto the couch that was situated against the wall. “But I _suck!”_

A glance at the various colored feather on the ground gave the illusion that she did, indeed, suck. But the older wizard did not believe in such things. “No, you don’t. You just haven’t mastered it yet.” Emrys took in the teenager’s distraught appearance and walked to the tea set at the other end of the room. “We’ll break for tea and then we’ll try again.”

Jiya lifted her head out of the couch cushion and frowned at her teachers back. She worried her lip between her teeth. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Between school, tuba lessons, and magic practice, Jiya didn’t have a lot of time to hang out with friends or even go shopping with Iris. She didn’t know how to bring it up in conversations with the Flynn’s because she didn’t want to be a bother. They already did so much for her and asking for some time to _not_ do any other the things they offered seemed…rude.

“Keep chewing on your lip and you’ll bite it right off.” Emrys said as he approached with two cups of tea. A table levitated behind him and softly landed in the space between him and Jiya. He grimaced as Jiya added three cubes of sugar to her cup. “A Penny for your thoughts, my dear?”

Jiya slowly sipped her cup as she thought about how to phrase her thoughts. “Did you have fun when you were my age?”

“It’s been a very long time since I was your age, but…fun in what way?”

Jiya placed her cup down and looked very shy as she bit her lip again, “Did you go out with friends? Play sports? _Not_ practice magic?”

“Ah.” Emrys was starting to understand now. He smiled over his cup at her, “Jiya, when I was a teenager, I couldn’t control my magic as well as you do. I would constantly set fires or accidently hurt people. I wasn’t allowed to have fun because _I_ was a danger to everyone, including myself. So, no. I didn’t have fun. I didn’t have friends. I _had_ to practice my control.”

Jiya wrapped both her hands around the tiny cup and looked into it with a tiny frown, “Oh…”

“ _But…_ I didn’t have a teacher. Someone to show me the way. If you would rather go hang out with your friends every now and then, that’s fine.”

Jiya’s eyes became wide as saucers at the suggestion. A tiny smile found its way to her face, but it quickly vanished and was replaced by disappointment. “I don’t think the Flynn’s would appreciate me slacking off. They might get angry with me.”

Emrys put his cup down and folded his hands over his crossed legs. Clearly something was troubling his young apprentice and he couldn’t stand her adorable face making such a frown. “Ok. Out with it. Why would the Flynn’s be upset that you need a break?” Emrys had known the Flynn’s for a while now and he doubted they would mind. The teenager shrugged and took another sip of her tea. “Jiya. I can’t help, if you don’t talk to me.”

It took a few minutes, but eventually Jiya softly said, “My mom left because she was mad at me. What if I upset the Flynn’s and they decide they don’t want me around anymore? Who would want me then?” Tears were in her eyes when she looked up at her mentor.

Emrys wasn’t entirely surprised by her answer. In fact, he was expecting it. He and Lorena had known Jiya’s mother, Kami, and the horrible visions she would receive. When Kami had given birth, she had lost them. It wasn’t until Jiya was five did Kami realize she had actually passed her gift onto her daughter. The truth was that she _was_ angry. At God for giving her a gift and then taking it away, at her village for wanting to use her child, and at Jiya herself for taking her gift from her. She didn’t want her village to use her daughter, but she also didn’t want her around, knowing that her child would most likely only see visions of death. So, Kami did the only thing she thought was acceptable. She gave Jiya to Lorena.

As someone that has seen firsthand what people would do to a child with great power, he understood Kami’s decision to give up her daughter. It was to protect her. But he also didn’t understand why she had to remove herself from Jiya’s life entirely. Was Kami’s jealousy so great that the mere sight of her own daughter angered her? Emrys wanted nothing more than to find the older Roma and shake some sense into her. She was missing out on a child that he could only describe as pure sunshine.

Emrys also knew that the Flynn’s absolutely adored Jiya. They treated her like a second child. They doted on her and Iris even went out of her way to bond with her. If either of the Flynn’s could hear the heartbreak in this child’s voice, he knows they would actually kill Kami. During their first few magic lessons, Garcia and Lorena sat in the room with them, encouraging Jiya as she completed small task. No part of him believed any of the Flynn’s would shun her for wanted a break from magic.

“My dear, if you think your family, because _that is what they are_ , would turn you away then you haven’t been paying close enough attention.” Emrys stood and sat beside Jiya and pulled her into his side. “Garcia, Lorena, and Iris _love_ you. They wouldn’t throw you away. I understand that you may still have some issues because of your mother abandoning you, I do. But the Flynn’s are nothing like your mother.”

Jiya buried her head in his shirt and he held her for a few moments before he lifted her face, “Besides, if a few hours spent with friends is enough to send them over the edge, then my door is always open to you. I am not only your mentor, but your friend. I will keep a light burning just for you.” As soon as he said that the lights in the room glowed brighter before dimming.

Jiya, who had tears running down her face, wiped at her eyes. With a sniffle said, “Really?”

“I never had friends growing up. My mother kept me away from the rest of the village because I couldn’t control my magic. Friendship means a great deal to me and I keep the very few that I have very close to my heart. I promise you, that you will never lose me as a friend. I will always be here for you.”

“Promise?”

“My word is my bond. I swear it.”

After allowing Jiya to gather herself and wipe the tears from her eyes, Emrys stood and straightened his clothing. With a clap the tea cups and table floated back to their spot by the window at the far end of the room. “Now. Shall we return to today’s lesson?” When the teen nodded her head Emrys turned his hand and with a slight flutter of fingers a brown feather appeared in his hand.

Jiya took the feather and twirled it in-between her fingers for a moment. “I’m sorry you never had any friends growing up.” She held her feather in her palm and focused on it.

“It was a long time ago, Jiya. Besides, I wasn’t always friendless. I was a much older than you when I finally made friends. My mother had sent me away to live with my older sister, Ganieda. She lived in a big city and was a prophet in her own right.” Emrys smiled when the feather in Jiya’s hand floated upward and began its path forward.

Jiya turned to him and looked confused, “I thought you grew up in Somerset?” She clearly remembered Emrys and Garcia taking her to his home in England and him telling her how he had grown up there and it had been his only home.

The feather continued its journey and Emrys held back his smirk at the fact that Jiya was no longer paying attention to her progress. “I wasn’t lying. Somerset didn’t always look as it does now. I’ve lived a long life.”

“How long _exactly?”_ She asked and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Do you know who Arcturus was?” He asked instead.

“No. Was that one of your friends?”

“He was. In fact, he was my best friend. I bring him up because he constantly asked questions, like you are doing now.” Jiya made a face at him and he just chuckled at her. He reached over and ruffled her hair, “Now go collect your things and go home.”

Jiya’s eyes popped open, “What? No! I’m sorry, I want to finish today’s lesson!”

“Jiya, calm down. Look.” Emrys pointed to the table across the room.

The feather she had forgotten about was in the middle of the table. Not only that, but the other feathers that she hadn’t gotten onto the table were also place on top of it. Brown, white, blue, red, green. Jiya beamed up at him as she jumped in place, very excited about what she had done. Emrys smiled in return.

“I’ll speak with the Flynn’s and we’ll come up with a schedule that includes time for you to be a teenager. Maybe even get you out of those dreadful tuba lessons. Honestly if they had to force you to play an instrument, why not a piano? I mean what-oof!”

Jiya had cut him off by throwing herself at him and given him a very strong bear hug. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!” She said really fast before releasing him as quickly as she grabbed him. She then rushed to grab her bag and jacket.

“Remember to meditate before you sleep tonight! You didn’t exert yourself today, but still. No one wants you to have a horrible time with your visions tonight.”

“I will, Mr. Emrys.” She was already at the door when she stopped and turned around, her face still beaming, “I’m happy we’re friends. Us magic users need to stick together.” Emrys smiled back and Jiya closed the door behind her.

Emrys smile dropped as soon as he was alone. He knew he wasn’t going to be in her life for long. A few years at best. He has had visions of himself that left him fearful of the future. Their friendship had a time limit and he hated that he was going to put her through the pain of losing him. He rolled his eyes at himself.

God, he fucking hated visions.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some Kudos and leave a comment <3


End file.
